Wearable devices, such as smartwatches and fitness trackers, are capable of tracking a wide range of data about a wearer. For example, many wearable devices are able to track activity levels, sleep cycles, heartbeat, and other health-related parameters. This data may be stored and indexed, for example via a smartphone, personal computer, or the device itself, and can be made available for a wide variety of applications.